underthedomefandomcom-20200223-history
Alice Bigelow
Alice Bigelow is a minor character in CBS' Under the Dome. She is the daughter of Harriet Arnold and Greg Bigelow. She was named after Alice Calvert, who helped deliver the baby, then died shortly after. Before the Dome Although Alice hadn't be born before the Dome came down it was mentioned that both Greg and Harriet were highly anticipating her arrival. Greg was supposed to be back for the birth of his child and when Harriet saw the scans she was very excited showing her neighbor, Julia. Under the Dome Season 1 "Imperfect Circles" Harriet went into labor when she thought she had saw her husband, Alice's father, Greg. The dome showed her Greg and when she tried to hold his hand she had a shock from the dome, Greg disappeared and Harriet's water broke, she quickly called for Julia's help. The baby continued to cause Harriet contractions as the car is stopped by the thieves and murders, Waylon and Clint Dundee who stopped Julia at gun point and started draining the fuel out of the car. Barbie managed to scare away the brothers and tells Julia that the clinic is closed, meaning that Harriet wouldn't be able to give birth to her baby there. They then remember Alice Calvert is medically trained and that she is staying with Joe McAlister, so they head to Joe's farm. Harriet lays down on the couch and starts pushing, that is when Alice's diabetes enters it's later and eventually deadly stages. She begins to feel faint and falls back to her partner, Carolyn. Barbie takes Alice's place while she continues to give him advice, she tells Harriet to stop pushing and eventually gets back to her feet telling Barbie that the baby's cord has gotten caught around its neck and needs cutting. He does so and holds the baby in his arms, happily as it begins to cry telling its mother that she has a beautiful little girl. Alice's condition worsens as Harriet holds her baby in her arms, thanking everyone for their help. Alice then asks if she may hold the baby to which she replies of course. Alice smiles at the baby making noises to keep it entertained. Harriet watches how Alice is being with the baby and then says "Alice, meet Alice". She is shown to be very grateful that she had chosen to name her baby after her, thanking Harriet before kissing the baby. Season 2 "Revelation" When looking at all the residents of Chester's Mill to find the weakest that Big Jim and Rebecca can get rid off to save food, Jim is shown reluctant to chose any. Rebecca asks him to show the profile he is on now which is Harriet Arnold's and Alice Bigelow's again Big Jim does not want to hurt either of these which frustrates Rebecca. Later at the Sweetbriar Rose Harriet is seen with Alice strapped to her body, she notices Barbie and Big Jim and greets them, telling them that everyone has been like a huge family to Alice. Finally Harriet is seen running her religious group at the church, Alice is again strapped to her. Rebecca is about to put the virus into the water basin that people had been using when she overhears Tom Tilden, he is asking Harriet why his pigs are all dying and what they are going to do to which Harriet replies "Sometimes there are no answers, Tom. Try to have faith". Rebecca then looks at both Harriet and Alice before leaving, Julia after finding out about Rebecca and Jim's plan shoves her to the ground outside the church. She tells Julia she didn't do it and that she heard Tom talking about his pigs and that the virus was stronger than she thought, it is also later mentioned by Rebecca that Harriet and Alice reminded Rebecca of her and her mother. Season 3 "Plan B" Alice appears very briefly when Christine comes to talk to Harriet about helping Eva give birth. After that, Alice's fate remains unknown. Appearances Trivia *She is the first baby to be born inside the Dome. Category:TV Series Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Chester's Mill Category:Children